


（竹闲abo 无生子）Monarca 第四章 占有

by likesheng666



Series: Monarca [1]
Category: Qing Yu Nian(TV)-Zhu Xian, 庆余年 | Qing Yu Nian (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likesheng666/pseuds/likesheng666
Summary: *非超级正统ABO文，请先读第一章导语，有私设*私设我的，ooc我的
Relationships: Wu Zhu/Fan xian
Series: Monarca [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632394
Kudos: 5





	（竹闲abo 无生子）Monarca 第四章 占有

**Author's Note:**

> *非超级正统ABO文，请先读第一章导语，有私设  
> *私设我的，ooc我的

*非超级正统ABO文，请先读第一章导语，有私设

*私设我的，ooc我的

范闲从五竹的耳垂一路啃咬下去，在两粒红豆上重点关照了一番，此时五竹身上衣服已被范闲扒得只剩亵裤。范闲捉起五竹的手，引着他将自己的衣服也脱下来。两个人都有了反应，范闲觉得自己这个坤泽该到了功成身退的时候了。他被五竹的信香撩拨的发了情，浑身上下恨不得软成一滩。

“叔儿”范闲在五竹耳边唤他，灼热的，带着信香味道的气息喷在他叔耳廓上。“该你了”。

“我该怎么做。”五竹的声音依然镇定，范闲不知道他叔一会儿还能不能保持这样稳定的声线。

“翻身，把我压在下面，刚刚给你的药膏呢，挖一点儿在手上。”五竹跟着他的话，一个翻身，将范闲压在身下。范闲忽然有些畏缩，可五竹的信香让他的推拒都显得欲拒还迎。

五竹挖了一些绿色的药膏在手指上，问：“然后”

范闲强压下自己的畏惧，声音有些发颤，道：“慢慢插进去。”五竹抬起他的腿，慢慢插进一根手指。范闲呼吸一窒。

“药膏，做什么用的”五竹问。

“润滑，避孕，里面很干燥，叔你按一下，等我适应了，就加一根手指。”范闲伸手，隔着亵裤捏了五竹一下。

“天！”范闲闭了闭眼，复又睁开，感觉有点儿绝望。“差不多加到三根手指”，他干巴巴的告诉五竹。

五竹按了几次，便加了一根手指。范闲吓了一跳，但没觉得疼。

五竹“看”到他一惊一乍的，解释道：“你适应了”。范闲心道你怎么知道我就适应了？

五竹接着又道：“里面不干燥，很热，很湿。”

这就是坤泽性征对人身体的改造，为被插作出最合适的进化。他只要发情了，放松身体，说不定就能被五竹那根庞然大物轻轻松松的插进来，扩张都显得多余，范闲悲哀的想。五竹又加了一根手指，这次他有点儿疼，但是可以适应，这该死的适应。

五竹的手指修长而有力，没有突出的骨节。指腹上有明显的茧，是常年握铁钎磨出来的。这些茧刺激的范闲前面快要出来了。

“叔，可以了。”范闲喘口气，忍了一下。“现在，插进来。”

五竹将手指退出来，捞起范闲另一条腿。少年的身体白皙柔韧，双腿修长笔直。五竹将少年的双腿压在胸膛上，范闲的身体完完全全被打开到一个适合插入的角度。

“叔，求你轻点儿，慢一点儿。这是我第一次，可能会很疼，我可不想死在床上”。范闲终究还是抵不住心里的抗拒和害怕，赶在他叔插进来之前央求道。

“放心”。五竹丢给他两个字，庞然大物顶上穴口，在滑腻肠液的帮助下，一点一点推了进去。

范闲屏住一口气，清清楚楚的感受到五竹的每一寸入侵。这一刻似乎有什么东西，闯进他的灵魂，将他本来的尊严和认知统统打碎了，将他自以为掌控在手中的人生轨迹搅了个天翻地覆。

直到五竹停下推进，范闲结结实实松了一口气，好歹他也有七级的真气，刚刚差点儿把自己憋死。可就算自己是大宗师，又能怎样呢？终究抵不过命运的捉弄。他感觉自己很无力，就像一个摔碎的花瓶，碎片也许可以再拼成原来那样，但裂纹在那里，终究是回不到最初的模样了。更可能，插在他身体中的这个人，会将他这一地的花瓶渣子，统统碾碎了，加上些别的材料，回炉重造成别的什么东西吧。范闲全都不知道。

五竹“看”着范闲把气喘匀了，渐渐放松下来，身下不再将他勒得那么紧，便开始慢慢抽送。

范闲深吸了一口气，睁大眼。他能感到，体内那根异物在缓慢的探索他的身体。五竹每一次抽插的幅度都仿佛精准的相同，并且在逐渐加大探索的力度。

范闲开始气喘起来。

某一时刻，五竹不知捅到了那里，惹得范闲惊呼出声。

五竹停下摆动，歪了下头，似乎有些疑惑的讲出一个陈述句，“你疼”。

范闲喘了一口气，忽然笑起来，好像这件事真有什么好笑。

其实他是忽然想起一句前世看过的，非常流氓的话：“生活就像被强奸，与其拼死挣扎，不如配合享受”。生活强奸他，他叔现在可不是在强奸他。现在正发生的一切都是他自己选的，五竹给了他足够的耐心和时间适应这操蛋的生活节奏。

范闲笑看着身上那人道：“不是疼，是舒服，那里很敏感，碰到会很舒服。”

于是，五竹又继续动起来。既然戳在那里能让范闲很舒服，那他就每次都稳准狠的戳到那敏感带上。他知道了位置，就不会戳错。

开始时范闲还能将嘴边的呻吟咽下去，但随着五竹对范闲身体和做爱过程的熟悉，那些呻吟就再难压制，开始嗯嗯啊啊的从范闲咬紧的牙关中溢出来。

范闲干脆破罐子破摔了。

五竹又抽插了几次，范闲就射出来。两世为人的第一次就这样交代。

范闲心跳的的厉害。他将右手搭在眼睛上，不想看身上的那个人。然而不知道是不是看得太久，范闲闭着眼，高潮的余韵让他眼冒金星，那些金星却将他眼中的世界照亮，那人的影像便清清楚楚的映在他眼中，映在他脑海里。似乎范闲从未用闭眼的方式，将视线遮挡起来。

五竹插在范闲身体里，没有动，静静的等着身下的人平静下来，告诉他接下来该做些什么。

只过了一小会儿，范闲身体上的感官又回来了。他闭着眼嗅到五竹冷冷清清的信香，随时围绕着他，但却只有在感官回来的一刹那才知道。就像这个人平日里一样，只有范闲需要他的时候，他才有存在感。而现在正发生的事，起因也是范闲需要。因此，自己心里的委屈和伤感，全都不是五竹叔主动给他带来的。正相反，五竹正把他从烦恼中解救出去。也许这种解救方式并不是范闲想要的，但这是他自己选的，也是最好的办法。他的叔才是被利用的那个，自己又有什么可埋怨，可看不开的呢？从来只有他欠五竹，五竹从未亏欠过他什么，这次的事也是。

闭上眼，其他的感官似乎就会增强许多。除了嗅到五竹清冷的木香，范闲还感觉到五竹的那根东西没有抽送，但却在搏动，真真切切的插在他身体里。

范闲心里那点儿从分化就开始积攒的沉重，忽然就烟消云散了。他想明白了，也就渐渐看开了。说白了，在范闲的认知里，还是除死无大事。既然不得不顺应这个世界的设定，他为什么不让自己好过一点儿呢？但在那之后，他绝不允许狗血的事情发生在五竹他们二人之间。这辈子他就只能接受被这一个人压，那这个人也休想再去拥有除他以外的其他人。

范闲睁开眼，五竹熟悉的，那种即将要做些什么坏事的腼腆笑容又重新回到范闲脸上。

”你高兴了。“五竹陈述他所见的事实。

五竹最是懂他，每一次点出范闲的心境，都无有错漏。

”叔儿，你知道吗？爱一个人就会有占有欲，想要占有他的全部，无关优点缺点，都不愿和别人分享丝毫。“这一刻，两世的直男忽然就理解了黛玉的哀怨，那些躺在医院床上靠一本红楼度日的日子，他站过看官的角度，看的是热闹，站过宝玉的角度，看的是情爱，却从未站在女子的角度思考过忠贞。

“占有欲？”五竹问出一个平淡的问句，范闲却没有多加解释。

范闲动了动压在胸前的腿，五竹放那两条被禁锢的长腿自由。范闲一边伸展开腿，圈住五竹柔韧的窄腰，一边伸出胳膊圈住五竹的脖子，拉近来，在五竹双唇上亲了个响的。

范闲乐呵呵打量被他圈的牢牢的瞎子，只觉得，这人真的无处不好，无处不可爱。怎么就能得出那许多结论，让一向只会让别人吃瘪的自己无话可说；做爱的时候，他怎么指挥，这瞎子就怎么来，完全由着他，都不为自己的感受考虑分毫。

“老娘哎，你不会是给你儿子我留了个性爱机器人吧。”范闲心里想，脸上的笑容愈发腼腆，坏的腼腆。事实上他离真相就差那么一韭菜叶儿，当然，是超过一叶而不是差一叶未到。

“叔儿，来，让我来教教你。”范闲又在五竹唇上一吻。在心里补充道“让我教教你该怎么上我。”

“这种时候，我已到了，但是你没到，你有两种方式炮制我”，范闲躺着，开始教身上的人怎么折腾自己，“第一种，来软的，放慢速度，不要再碰我敏感的地方，等我镇静下来。对，就我现在这个状态，你再接着先前的方式来。这样就能继续啦。”

“知道了。”五竹回答，真的像个机器人，一板一眼的，“第二种方法”

“第二种方法，来硬的，你该怎么捅就怎么捅，该怎么插就怎么插，我反抗，你就镇压我，反正你武力比我高。

“你会受伤”五竹回答。

范闲给的答复是：“没事，我罪有应得，或是甘之如饴。”

“好”五竹停顿了一下，丢出一个字应下，又开始抽送。范闲伸出手，将五竹的发冠拆下来随手丢到一边，五竹长直的墨发披散开来，有几缕散落到范闲脸上，痒痒的。范闲深嗅着五竹发间的木香，再一次被情欲的热浪席卷到漩涡中央。

这一次他配合了许多，修长的腿抬高，挂在五竹的腰上，方便五竹动作。

偶尔还会恶趣味的说些诨话。

例如：“啊——叔儿——你啊——好长”

“叔儿，你啊——平时日，那么，禁嗯欲——，床上呃——这嗯么——撩人——啊！”之类的。

五竹听着，照单全收。开始并没其他反应，后来发现只要狠狠照着那敏感带顶一下，范闲就会红着脸把剩下的话全部吞回去，换成嗯嗯啊啊。

五竹的抽送越来越快，循序渐进使范闲的快感如潮水翻涌。最后，两个人共攀顶峰。那一瞬，范闲觉得自己被散发着木香的浪潮灭了顶。

范闲浑身颤抖，修长的腿紧紧夹着五竹的腰，十个脚趾全都蜷缩起来。直到余韵过去，范闲才脱力的松开双腿，无力的顺着五竹的身体滑到床上。五竹伏在范闲耳边，并不是往日均匀的呼吸声。范闲终于知道，他五竹叔儿的呼吸，也有急促的时候。

范闲松开一只圈着五竹的胳膊，并在五竹肩上推了一把，道：“翻身，侧——呃”

话未说完，五竹一个翻身，带着他换了个上下。五竹那还硬着的东西，就着滑腻的淫液滑出来一小半儿。

“身躺”。范闲才把话说完，笑了，道：“也罢，反正叔儿不怕压”。范闲嬉皮笑脸叠在五竹身上，两只手不老实，碰碰这里，摸摸那里，平日里不苟言笑的五竹叔儿，任他予取予求。范闲的好奇心爆棚。

范闲伏在五竹胸膛上，听着身下坚实的心跳声，想起自己刚穿过来还是婴儿时，睁眼便在竹筐里。透过几块竹片，看着他五竹叔儿将那乘着他的竹筐抱在怀里，从一群身穿夜行衣的杀手中杀出重围。那时候他就知道，这个沉默的仆人是他这一辈子最亲的人，他能同他交付一切。甚至是现在，跟他躺在一张床上，做过一些限制级的事情，心里依然满满的都是安全感。既然下定决心占有，他会不择手段的将这个人永远的留在身边，伴侣的位置再无人可以替代，他也不会将自己的位置让给别人。范闲了解自己，他最不缺的就是心机谋略和耐心，对不择手段更没有什么心理障碍。

想到这里，范闲埋头，在五竹颈边嗅了一大口木香。五竹的信香，对他而言就是最好的春药，范闲的身体立刻有了反应。

“叔儿，躺着，教你个新姿势。”

范闲撑着五竹的胸膛，跪坐起来，随手将头上的发带一解一丢，三千带卷儿的青丝，立马铺满了他整个后背。范闲腰胯下压，把那根半硬的东西从新吞了回去。五竹的胸肌腹肌轮廓漂亮，范闲摸了又摸，爱不释手。

范闲俯身吻住五竹的唇，不是蜻蜓点水的一吻，而是极尽缠绵。两个人的唾液顺着五竹的嘴角留下来，范闲以拇指抹去，顺势抚上五竹的唇。本来淡色的唇，现在已是鲜红的颜色，范闲觉得，自己把一堆沉默的木柴点燃了。

范闲侧头，叼起五竹右耳的耳珠，用上下牙轻轻研磨，灼热的呼吸撩拨五竹的耳廓，五竹略微偏头，配合范闲的动作。下身在范闲的软穴中坚硬如铁。

范闲感觉到那东西已经在自己身体里蓄势待发，于是撑着五竹的胸膛直起腰，开始上下起伏。

这个姿势让主动权全然掌握在范闲手里。范闲为了更盛省力气，只是小幅度的上下起伏，并没有插的很深。姿势保持了一会儿，范闲发现他挑的这个动作锻炼身体挺好，体力消耗比方才两次都多。范闲喘息着停下来，问五竹：“叔儿，你觉得你做点儿什么能让咱们这回赶紧结束，我腿累的紧。”

五竹似乎不确定的“看”了范闲一眼，问：“你腿累？”。声调并没有太大起伏，范闲就是知道他叔儿讲了个问句。

五竹双手移上范闲的腰，忽的用力往下一按。“啊——”范闲感觉自己从上到下要被根凶器贯穿，疼的他瞬间挺直上身，连同脖颈都扬起来，似乎这样就能让那凶器不再捅在肠壁上。范闲觉得，这个位置，五竹已经是捅进孕殖腔里去了。这个时候，五竹咬他一口，再射在里面，肯定立马成“结”。范闲肠壁受到刺激，猛的绞紧五竹的利刃。他注意力全在自身的疼痛上，错过了他叔儿溢出喉咙的一声闷哼。

范闲强忍着疼痛，再次撑着五竹的胸膛，把自己的身体拔起来，再落下去，期间五竹压过他的腰几次，范闲疼的眼泪直流，却没有阻止。汗水和眼泪混在一起，砸落在五竹漂亮的腹肌上，后穴中的淫液顺着五竹的性器淌下来，打湿了早就看不出原来模样的床被。两人连接处，随着进出，发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声。五竹听着这淫靡的水声，混着范闲隐忍的啜泣和呻吟声，他大概知道范闲刚刚说的撩人是什么意思了。直到五竹射进他的身体里，范闲从头到尾除了疼，没有太多快感。

范闲哆哆嗦嗦的趴倒在五竹身上，埋头在五竹颈窝里，眼泪一滴连着一滴。

五竹的呼吸有些急促，他抱着范闲，将下身退出来，侧翻过身，手臂将范闲圈着。范闲把脑袋拱到五竹下巴底下，在他臂弯里缩了缩，紧贴着五竹的身体，不动了。

两个人静静的躺了一会儿，五竹的声音在寂静的房间中响起来，已经恢复往日的平淡。

“你不喜欢，何必再做。”五竹叔儿的声音很好听，似乎带着些鼻音，到低沉处又像是带着泡泡炸裂时候的声音。

范闲没说话，静静地听了，那声音从头顶，从五竹的胸腔传递到他耳朵里，范闲像是用环绕的低音炮在听五竹说话。他刚从疼痛中缓过神来，懒的回答。一缕微卷的发，仿若藤蔓，从范闲这边延伸过去，缠住了五竹一缕顺直的青丝，似乎要将那缕青丝拖拽着，拉入深渊。

过了一会儿，范闲在五竹怀里闷声问，“叔儿，你怎么知道我喜欢，又怎么知道我不喜欢的。”

五竹答道：“就是知道。”

范闲在五竹怀里，无声的笑起来。这样了解他的人，知不知道现在他心中霸道的想法呢？

范闲在五竹怀里抬头，在他叔下巴上啃了一口，扯了扯嘴角，道：“我罪有应得，或是甘之如饴”。回了那句“何必再做”。

五竹看出他挺高兴，继而道：“做你喜欢的。”

五竹总是这样，任由范闲自己发展，几乎从不干预他的决定，却又时时刻刻保证他朝前闯时，生命一定是安全的。这在范闲看来，是要保障有保障，要自由有自由，何其宠溺。

“那行，叔儿，咱们换个我喜欢的。”范闲又涎皮赖脸的凑上去，拉起五竹，自己却躺平了，道：“叔儿，先把前戏练练，我刚都让你捅软了。”

“好”五竹依然那个干脆利落的作风，伏下身，做起前戏。五竹学以致用的本事高超，刚刚范闲做过的一套，五竹能一丝不错的做下来，甚至还能根据范闲的反应做到举一反三，犹有过之。

配合环绕的木香味，范闲迅速好了伤疤忘了疼，勇敢的站起来。

范闲叫停五竹继续前戏的动作，自己翻了个身，教了几句。五竹扶着范闲的腰，将自家利刃捅了进去。范闲双臂撑在床上，随着五竹的动作前后晃动。两个人身体撞在一起，发出啪啪的响声，与淫靡的水声混在一起。范闲听着，本来红透的脸和脖颈，要将那抹艳红泼洒到全身去。

五竹忽然停下，卡在范闲腰上的手收回来，摸了那高高翘起的白屁股一把。

范闲在做爱的时候，似乎总喜欢说些奇奇怪怪的话。于是五竹现学现卖，说了句“挺翘”。范闲陷在情欲中，对他叔儿摸了他一把的事没什么感触，但身后的动作忽然停下来，范闲晕乎乎的脑袋终于感觉到一丝疑惑。接着五竹那一句评价就如一道霹雳，轰进他乱七八糟，又空空荡荡的思绪中。范闲瞬间热血上头，一张因为情欲涨红的脸简直要滴出血来。

范闲把脸埋进双手，这下身子沉下去，屁股翘的更高了。这倒方便了五竹。五竹卡住范闲的腰，大幅度的抽插起来。范闲被撞的前后晃动，再不能把脸埋在手里。范闲的脸离开手掌，却万万没想到，自己从张开的双腿之间，能隐隐看到他叔儿那庞然大物在他双股间进出的场景。

这场景对于范闲而言，简直又羞耻又刺激。他的心脏剧烈跳动，直觉得肾上腺素似乎冲上了脑门。只看了两眼便没受住，射了出来，喷了自己一脸一胸膛。五竹下身忽然被肠壁绞紧，身下的人身体战栗起来，就知道范闲射了。他并没有停下抽插，待范闲稍稍放松，五竹就开始实践范闲刚刚教过的“来软的”。五竹不紧不慢的推送，很有耐心的等待范闲享受余韵，偶尔擦过敏感地带，引起范闲反应慢半拍的扭腰躲闪。

“你喜欢从后面被上。”五竹机械的总结，下身动作不停。他家少爷刚刚那种种反应，告诉他这个结论是正确的。

范闲心说，我这是看了不该看的，没受住刺激！嘴里的话却和心里不统一，道：“叔儿，这话说的不对。”

“哪里不对”，五竹问。

“应该说，我喜欢你从背后上我。”

五竹并没觉得这和他说的有什么区别。但范闲坚持说，“叔儿，你按我的语序说一遍，我喜欢听。”

“好”五竹想了一下，说：“你喜欢我从背后上你。”

这话一出口，范闲也不知道瞬间get到什么爽点，坚定的浪了起来。 “记得啊，叔儿”，范闲屁股翘的老高，那动作，邀君赏玩的意思，“我只喜欢你从背后上我”。“你”“我”二字咬的很重。

五竹也不知道懂没懂，但范闲的动作他倒是懂了，身下抽插的动作又快而重起来，每次都稳准狠的撞上范闲的敏感带。范闲也不再压抑自己的呻吟，被五竹一声声从腹中顶撞出来。

“叔儿，啊——你噫——会儿儿——记得呃，咬我呃——啊！”范闲在剧烈的晃动中竟然还能空出一只手，将头发慢慢捋到一边，露出修长的脖颈儿，实乃奇坤泽也。

”好“五竹答应，动作未停，反而更加激烈起来。范闲咬牙承受来自后方的狂风暴雨，快感就快要将他淹没。

“叔儿啊——啊！啊！”范闲的声音戛然而止。两人攀上高潮的一瞬间，五竹将手探到前面，掐住范闲的脖子。范闲的上身被迫直立起来，他窒息的张大了嘴。五竹从背后狠狠的，一口咬穿了范闲的后颈。

乾元的信香顺着伤口注入坤泽的身体，并与清甜的西瓜味道逐渐融合起来。范闲的信香，逐渐潜回信体中，五竹的木香迅速占有范闲的味道。接下来的两三天，范闲身上都会散发出五竹清冷冷的木香。

五竹放开范闲的脖颈，有力的臂膀改作斜搂住身前人的上身，右手按在他左肩上。两个人严丝合缝的贴在一起。 范闲的喉咙终于获得自由，他大口的吸进房间里混合着信香的空气，窒息感和高潮的快感一轮一轮冲撞范闲的神经，他眼前一阵阵发黑，竟然就这样晕了过去。

过了许久，五竹高潮的余韵早已经过去，他松开入肉三分的一口牙齿，低头“看了看”，将伤口附近的血液舔舐干净。范闲已经晕过去了，他身上本来浓郁的西瓜信香味道几乎微不可闻，五竹对那香味太过熟悉，又与范闲亲密无间，才能略微分辨出一点儿。五竹将下身退出来，又将怀中的人放平在床上。

看着范闲身上各种各样的情爱痕迹，五竹默默守了良久。他想：“我好像明白什么是占有欲了。”


End file.
